


Goodnight, Sister Moon

by killerkittens22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Her mind works in mysterious ways, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Luna is a darling, Weird ramblings, i don't know what this is, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkittens22/pseuds/killerkittens22
Summary: The one that love us never really leave us.Death is just their next great adventure.
Kudos: 4





	Goodnight, Sister Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know wtf this is. Enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter

I think I would like to be a cat.

I am one, actually.

But the world needs me to be human sometimes.

Cats can't be human, but humans can be cats.

Nargles get up to too much mischief.

Some people believe I will be, they would like to be blades of grass or maybe Vanished.

_Which is to say everything._

_That's nice dear. Well reasoned. Phoenix or the flame._

* * *

I can see thestrals. I have wondered if thestrals can see me. 

Thestrals have good hearing and smell after all.

They'll be able to see me now.

Maybe this is the next step to _see_.

Capital D. Really seeing. Or maybe I have, just sooner than I expected.

Now I will hear them.

I hope they are kind.

I will see more than thestrals.

_And anyway It's not like I'll never see her again will I?_

_It's okay I see them too._

_You're just as sane as I am._

* * *

Someone is coming is coming. He walks with _something_.

Or maybe he is.

_Cloak. Stone. Wand._

But I was thinking of Hermione.

She is A Friend.

Friend's have red hair.

Or they like Herbology.

I've thought about killing Bellatrix Lestrange.

I wouldn't do that for rabbits.

_We are your friends Luna._

_I've never stunned anyone except in our DA lessons._

_I'm supporting Gryffindor._

_Good luck, Ronald!_

* * *

Lost

He's just asleep. They're just away.

It's a circle

Just give it time

We even find ourselves in the end

I hope he did. I gave him a flower crown. I think he enjoyed it, but he couldn't say because the wrackspurts were in the way and his arm was too heavy.

_My mum always said the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect._

_I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it all to turn up- it always does in the end._

_It's called the **lost** diadem of Ravenclaw for a reason._

_In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them._

_It’s so unfair that you had to die, when you were so good and brave. I’ll always remember what you did for us. I hope you’re happy now._

* * *

Hi Harry!

I knew it would be him. Necklaces are worn for a reason.

Triangles and Lightning bolts.

Protection he doesn't need anymore.

_Hello, Harry!_ _Er — my name’s Barny._ _Oh, have you changed that too?_

_And he greeted Death like an old friend._

* * *

Goodnight, Sister Moon.

Death will take you gently on his skeletal horse.

Because you gave it to him so long ago.

And he will laugh,

Like Death cannot.

Because you are the last

And yourself.

_Being different isn't a bad thing. It means you're brave enough to be yourself - Luna Lovegood_

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo  
> I got the words goodnight sister moon in my head.  
> Then this happened  
> I see it as like an odd stream of conciousness that makes no sense because we're only reading the verbalized thoughts so there is an underlying story to it but we can't understand because we're not in Luna's mind  
> Which is how i see Luna  
> Good sense but wrapped in code words and imagery so we need to be in her mind to translate it


End file.
